Truth or Dare- Part 1 and Beware of Guests!
by Wacky Irish Penguin Fan
Summary: What would happen if you put characters from various shows/movies in one room with the Peanut Gallery and Realm Guardian? Well this is what we think would happen. From the Wacky Irish Penguin's Company page.


****

Wacky Irish Penguin and Company Present.....

Truth or Dare

The room was quiet for a few moments. Then Raven and Onyx popped out of the right wall. "Do you really think we should have invited Mihoshi?" Raven asked inquring. 

"Well, she's no worse than you!" 

"At least I'm not a airhead!"

"When your hyper!"

"Darn."

Midnight and Jade came through the left wall, hicupping. Their eyes were bloodshot. "Have you two been drinking again?"

"That *hic* depends on *hic* who's *hic* asking." 

"They've been dirnking." unison of Raven and Onyx.

"Should we have invited the villians?" Onyx asked as Raven smiled.

"They can't ifght, yet. Nothing to fight about." Raven replied with a wide grin.

"I don't like that." Onyx rpelied falling over anime style.

Suddenly, a portal opened up. (Flint theme song) "This doesn't look like 40th century France to me!" said a male voice. "Dr. Goodman! Tony! Sara! Flint! I'm glad you could make it." Dr. Goodman was holding the invite card upsidedown. 

"But the card says-" Onyx growled at Midnight. 

"I think Midnight must've made a mistake. Her and Jade are not sober right now." The two were sitting at a table drinking pots of coffee. 

A small, mechanical dinosaur and a time shifter floated down tothe ground. "Greetings Ladies!" said Terrti flying around as the two smiled and the drunk/sober coffee drinkers were having a coffee drinking contest.

"Oh brother." Raven said slapping her forehead. "They are truly Insane."

Flint looked around "Where's the food?" A refridgirator came into view. "Great! Let's eat!" 

Sara Goodman yelled, "Flint, we have to wait for the-" Raven just waved her off. 

"Don't worry, we can make more." Another portal opened. "Merlock!" 

He bowed with a swoop of his cape. "I see your looking as lovly as ever, beautiful Sara!" (sailor moon theme song) 

Two girls in fukus appeared overhead, and landed on Merlock. "Finally, somebody shut him up." Bindi crossed her tentecals as all giggled. 

"We're really sorry!" the green one said. 

They slowly got off, and Merlock stood, looking slightly mad. "Wait till I-"

"Get along beam!" As the heart bubble surrounded him, he smiled and laughed.

"OK, you smashed my body and broke a few bones, but I don't really care!" Jade looked at him, and said the first sane thing she'd said in a while, when almost sober too.

"He's crazy." 

"For a drunk she is right." Raven stated as all looked at her amazed by the comment. "Let's mark the day on the calendar, again!"

Then another portal opened as two samiliarly dressed people fell from it. (Background Music, well, think Santana) "I don't think we're in Perryopolis anymore, Toto."one said as they stood up and brushed their selves off. 

One had a flute and the other a trumpet. "Welcome Lauren and Sarah." Midnight greeted as they loked at the two, who were removing their hats.

"Margo and Stephanie are going to kill me." Lauren said as all looked at them.

"Leslie and Davine mostly are going to kill me." Sarah stated with a shrug. 

"Ah, don't worry. I'll make sure Leslie doesn't."

"Well might as well make the best of it if they'll kill you." Midnight said downing herfortyth cup of coffee. "About to drop Jade?"

"Never!" she shouted finishing her cup and pouring another.

"Two Saras?" Merlcok asked looking at them as both slapped their foreheads in his crazyiness.

"Okay, all the groups present would be the two Sailor Scouts. Red Mars and the Blue and Red is Moon." Raven annoced as all looked at her. "I am Raven, the Insane Manic of the 'Trio of Insane Peanut Gallery'. Onyx is the Sane of the trio and Jade is the drunk. Jade the Time Goddess is here knocked out, as Sailor Celestial will be around soon. Trio of Insane Guardians, only one is present. Midnight is the drunk of that group. Flint and the Time Detectives adding in Merlcok adn Bindi. Lauren Kriss and Sarah Russell from Frazier Band and the Real World."

"Good food." Flint said chowing down as all looked at him.

(Insert Tenchi Universe/Tokyo/Muyo background music)

RYoko, Ayeka, Tenchi, Washu, Grandfather Yosho, Mihoshi . . . Raven sighs in defeat . . . , Kyione, and Sasami appear from a portal in the wall. "I guess this is the place." Tenchi said as the group looks around.

"Tenchi and his entended house guests and his Grandfather." Midnight slurred passing out from all the coffee she had.

"No comment!" Sailor Celestial shouted appearing by the two passed out, drunk on coffee, girls. 

Suddenly Heero fell out of the air. "Where's that preist looking kid that Jade invited?" S.C. asked.

"Oops. Forgot him." Raven clapped her hands and he landed on top of the others. 

"Who are you and who do you work for!" Heero yells as he whips out a gun. 

"Boys shouldn't carry guns." Raven waved her hand again, and it flew out of his. Russell groaned and rolled her eyes. 

Suddenly, a girl with blackhair and two different colored eyes came out of no where in a goalie uniform. "Polaris, what are you wearing?" Raven asked cracking up. 

"Well, you asked me to come in the middle of the game." A few seconds later, she was joined by Pieces and Daimond. 

"So is everyone here?" she asked. 

"No, and take off that stupid uniform!"

"Well, who are we waiting for?"

"Wolf, Jay, and Siara." 

Then, an eerie music filled the air. The Sailors stood, ready for battle. The piolets just stared. A red, firey bird floated in through the celing, and when it floated to the ground, on it's back was two people. 

The boy helped the girl off, and he grinned. "Sorry we're late, Siara here wouldn't get her butt moving fast enough." Siara stuck her tongue out, and stared at the group. 

"Quite a crowd, you two." Polaris pulled out an watch that made no sense to anyone, and growled. "Where is he?" 

Suddenly, Wolf appeared. Or, make that half. "Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have tried it!" Polaris scuffed. 

"That's what you get for trying to apparate without someone who can do it!" She waved her hand over her locket, and the rest of him appeared. Raven rubbed her hands together with glee. 

"Shall we begin?" Chairs and sofas of all shapes and sizes slipped into the room. 

Ayeka and Ryoko pulled Tenchi over to one, and were all over him. The scouts were obviously eying the gundam piolets, and quickly they decided who they wanted to sit next to. 

Lauren and Sarah had taken their band uniforms off adn settled in to orginal clothes. Lauren wore jean shorts, tennis shoes, and the Frazier Band Shirt. Sarah wore baggy jeans and a green tank top, barefoot. They sat their stuff on a shelf in the corner as the GUndamn piolits grinned evilly, only Trowa and Duo. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Lauren yelled as they frowned.

They then all sat in a nice circle for Truth or Dare. Pisces was sitting by Diamond as Wolf adn Polaris sat together. Others sat scattered in small groups. "I'll go first." Duo said with a smile. "Truth or Dare, Russell?" he asked as the girl thouoght about it.

"Dare." she rpelied as Lauren looked at her.

"I dare you to get hyper as can be." he said as some turned white.

"OKay, give me five minutes afetr I dare or truth a person." she smiled. "Truth or Dare, Jay?"

"Dare." he rpelied as Russell grinned and leaned over, she was sitting by him, and whisphered the dare in his ear as he blushed.

"Okay." he sighed getting up and pulling Onyx, Washu's sister in to a portal.

Then as the trumpeter got hyper Siara took over for her brother. "Daimond, truth or dare?" she asked grinning.

"Truth, for now." he rpelied.

"Who do you love Pisces of Polaris?" she asked as he smiled.

"Pisces." he stated as she smiled.

Russell turned chibi and was runninga round before Washu captured her in a energy box. Onyx and Jay returned, both looked like they were in a wedding. Onyx was a bride lkooking person as Jay looked like the groom. "Jade and Celestial must have went reality, so Truth or Dare Raven?"

"Dare." she replied as he remembered a secret.

"I Dare you to bring the Goblin king in to the game."

"WHAT?!" she roared as he grinned.

"Um, Polaris? Truth or dare." Polaris, who had been sitting next to Diamond and Pieces snapped her head around. 

"Truth." 

"Do you really love Wolf? I mean, his flirting can geton your nerves." She looked at the ground. Wolf, no longer shivering, stood, and ran out of theroom. 

"Wolf, wait!" But he was gone. Polaris's eyes were beginning tobrim with tears. Tenchi sighed. 

"I guess I shouldn't have opened my big mouth."

"Hey, its not your fault!" Ryoko said. "He let it upset him." Sailor Mars huffed, and looked disgusted with Tenchi, and got dirty looks from Ayeka and Ryoko. 

"Well, what's your answer?" Dr. Goodman said. 

"I suppose. I'll love him forever and ever, no matter what." She stared at the door, obviously wanting to go after him. 

Meanwhile, Russel was giggling insanely as Quatra and Lauren ran around the room, jumping over furniture and people. "You dragged me out of my royal banquet to join a gathering of children?" Jareth demanded as Raven laughed and threw him a black orb. 

"Can't leave, the parties just getting started." she said with asmrik as he looked at her then the orb. "Anyways I am as old as you, and these poeple aren't kids. They be sugar happy teenagers."

"Pisces, turth or Dare?" she asked out of the blue asall looked at her now smiling face. 

"Dare." she said with another evil smile as all looked at Russell and Lauren as they smiled. 

"To wear aFrazier majorette uniform!" they shouted as Pisces agreed and went off. 

"So, big dare." Daimond said as the two grinned.

"Who are you again?" Jareth asked Raven as she smiled.

"Relam Guardian Raven." she said with a bow as all looked at her. 

Then in a flash Pisces returned in the majoretteuniform. All the jaws of the present males dropped. It was a red and white sequioned. It had a red tasselled skirt, only a few inches long. White tennis shoes, white and red sequioned wrist to elbow gloves. "Holy..." some started as she smiled. They noticed it was a bit, ahem, revieling. 

"She's mine." Daimodn said pulling her into his lap. Russell was out of the cage splitting the difference with seven asprin and a few cups of water. Jade and Midnight are testing the drinking of coffee and the side effectson the human brain, meaning Wahsu and Onyx was bored.

"Washu, truth or dare?" Pisces asked. 

"Dare." she replied.

"I dare you to.... capture the two bandos in this room and then bring their section leaders here." she said as the flute and trumpet turned white and dispaepared as Raven looked surprised. 

"Later on G Qudditch! I got a plan, it uses hand and feet and broomsticks along iwth ice."annoced Midnight as all looked at her. Raven, Onyx, and Jade sat in the middle of the roomwith a smirk. "My llamo Sara.Como estas? (My name is Sara. How are you?)" Raven asked as all looked at them.

"My llamo Jade *Hade -- Pronucation*. Estoy enferma, gracius. y *-- E* tu? (My name is Jade. I'm sick, thank you. You, too?)" Jade replied holding her stomach.

"Estoy bein. (I'm fine)"

"Buenas noches, my llamo Onix. Estoy asi-asi, gracious. De donde vives? (Good evening, myname is Onyx. I'm so-so, thank you. Where do you live?)" Onyx asked as all looked at them confused, dazed, and wondering 'what the infernious?'. 

"Russell y Lucia es preocupada. (Russell and Luaren ispreoccupied.)" Raven stated. 

Jareth looked on with interest as a spanish goblin sat with Raven. Lauren just held her head and sat down, breathing slightly hard, and looking ready to kill the next person who talked to her. Mars, however, suddenly stood, interrupting everything. "Polaris Darkstar, don't you care about him?! If he were my guy, I would have gone after him already!" 

"If you could keep a guy that is." Polaris retorted.

Sailor Moon started rubbing her hands together, looking sneaky. Polaris stood up and her temper flaired back. "I-" Siara suddenly ran between them, and pushed them apart. 

"Please, don't fight!"No one noticed Sailor Moon slip out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf sat down on a log, feeling so terrible, like his heart had beenripped in half. He ran his hand through his hair, and fought back thetears that were trying to come out. He'd only cried a few times in hislife, and no stupid girl was going to make him. Wolf heard a leaf move, and he jumped, before he realized it was Sailor Moon. "Wolf? Are you OK?" He turned away. Sailor Moon sat down beside him, and turned his head back around. 

"Feeg hasi a broes Lardo." She knitted her brows.

"What is that supposed to mean!" 

"It means, in the tongue of dragons, 'I have a broken heart'." Wolf stood,and began walking away. 

"Wolf, wait!" Sailor Moon embraced him. He was so surprised, he tried to back away. 

However, he tripped over the log they had been sitting on, and fell over. "Listen, I don't care if I am free game to all the girls, but-" 

"Oh, shut up and have some fun!" She leaned over and kissed him. Pulling him up (with amazing strength) she dragged him back to the room. 

Washu had completed her dare. Wolf pulled away from Sailor Moon, and sat down. Then, he saw Polaris. Sapphire had his arm around her, and they were sitting very close. He didn't catch the look of disgust on her face. "I'll show her!" he muttered under his breath. He pulled Sailor Moon towards himself, so she was sitting on his lap. Siara sat across the room, looking quite furious.

"Come on you two!" she muttered. Polaris was now trying to make HIM jealous. "You still love each other, I know it!"

"Looks interesting." Raven stated. 

Washu looked at Terri, who was floating in midair. "You! The little monster thing!" she barked to him.

"He is not a monster, he's a robot!" Goodman yelled. 

"Whatever. Truth or Dare?"

"Um, since everyone knows a lot about me, dare." Washu smiled brightly. 

"I dare you to try and out drink Sarah Raveness! Robot versus a IPG and the RG!" 

Then, Tenchi got up and ran out the door, holding his stomach. "Tenchi, wait!" Ryoko and Ayeka cried, running after him. 

"Jade!" Lauren yelled. "Did you put something in his drink!" 

"Sorry, it slipped." 

Finally, after knocking her out, the contest began. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was practically purring from all the attaintion Wolf was giving her. He stroked her hair, smiling. Polaris was snuggling up toSapphire. Polaris and Wolf kept trying to make the other jealous. Siara petted the pheonix, and muttered to herself. "How am I going to get them back together. That is the question." The pheonix started to sing softly in her ear, cooeing. "Wait. That's it! I HAVE IT!" 

All looked around for 'Sarah Raveness'. "Who is she?" Merlock asked as Raven smirked. 

"Prepare to go down robot." she said sitting down on the ground as Washu served them.

"Sarah Raveness?!" all shouted amazed as she smiled.

Terri and Raven were drinking at an alarming rate. Suddenly one of the walls in the room collapsed and a dragon marched into the room. Wolf growled and stepped in front of Sailor Moon. "A real dragon!" she shrieked. 

Polaris leapt to the attack (the others were still watching the dare, and must've been deaf not hearing a 2 ton dragon break in). The beast raised its claws and knocked her away. "POLARIS!" Wolf shouted, and ran to her. 

It breathed in deeply, and its mouth blew fire. Wolf absorbed the attack, and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Then, it retreated, and the wall healed itself. He held her close, checking her pulse. "Pol... please, don't leave me... I love you..." She opened her eyes. 

"Wolf? I'm sorry for what I did, hurting you..."

"I don't care, I'm glad you're alright!" They kissed. Sailor Moon fell to her knees. 

"So close. I was so close!" Sailor Mars grinned.

"Well just wait till Darien finds out what you've been up too." 

They started fighting, as Wolf half carried Polaris back to the couch. She settled into his lap, with Wolf's arms around her waist, watching as Raven and Terri had it out. "This is your 450th cup! Surly you must be getting tired of it by now." Raven smirked. 

"Actually, I could take more." He drank 400 in three moments. Raven was obviously going to lose. She was on her 10000th and she was starting to wobble, curse that Hadian Wine. 

"I give up!" she said, setting down her finished drink. 

"And I was just getting warmed up!" Terri said. 

"Hey, wait a second." Onyx picked up one of Terri's cups, and drank some of it. "This is only water!" 

"Water?" Raven asked starting to sober up again. "Try this." she said pouring him a glass of Harpian Death Wine.

"Get me a few cases of asprin." Midnight called. "If that is what I think it is, He will be needing it."

Jareth stood behind her as she smiled. The robot took a sip of it and collapsed as she smiled. Taking teh cup she downed it and smiled. "No one can beat the Harpy Black Fire." she smiled before lookinga round and seen Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka walk back in.

"You okay Tenchi?" Ayeka asked annoyingly.

"Ayeka, Truth or Dare?" she asked drunkly as Jareth smirked.

"Dare." she replied.

"I dare you to leave Tenchi alone for at least ten hours." she rpelie dpassing out in to Jareth's arms.

"I will." she said going off as all cheered.

Lauren looked at Russell as she laughed her head off, silently. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"That guys hair?"


End file.
